kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Chapter 12
Palace Girl You-chan's Brave Battle is the 12th bonus chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary You has finally been summoned to attend to the king. Currently she is waiting and is very nervous. Suddenly someone walks in and asks if she is ready. You responds with yes. However she is still very nervous. She tells she is sorry to Kou. However as a fellow palace girls, she should have expected this to happen sooner or later. Not to mention, for them palace girls, attending to the king is like a battle which is why she will settle this in one round. She is very convicted about this. The person who told You to enter asks to hurry it up already. You is being escorted by two other people. She is however bin blindfolded. You is getting scared. She can even hear her heart pounding. She wants to run away, but can't. Suddenly the escorts tell You that they are here. You tells that if it's come to this then she has no choice but to grit her teeth and do it. She enters the kings chambers. She bows down and tells that her name is You. However because of the nerves she miss pronounces as into ash. When she realises her mistake she panics. You turns her head up as there was no response to her mistake. She notices that the king is sleeping. She is very confused. She tries to call for his majesty. However he doesn't wake up. She walks closer to his bed. Upon close she can see the king sleeping and tells that he is even more handsome than she had imagined. However she doesn't know what to do. She is asking herself if she should keep standing there. Ei Sei then wakes up. Or at least appears to be. She grabs You's hand and draws her closer to him. You is confused about what is happening. She calls his majesty as the night continues. You is standing confused. Kou turns away and starts crying. You tries to cheer her up by telling that it was a joke. You tells that nothing happened unfortunately. His majesty was extremely tired due to all the war councils in the last few days. He spent the whole night sleeping. She tells that he probably won't even remember that she came. She tells that she should be the one crying. Kou asks for conformation that nothing happened. You smiles as she tells that she can't say that entirely nothing happened. She tells that she did this and that while he was sleeping. Kou tells that she is sorry. She tells that even though attending to the king is an obvious thing for them, she tells Kou that she knows that she really loves the king. You tells that she guess that means she can't tell her that she has fallen in love with the king as well. Kou start to cry even harder. She tells to You that she just said it out loud. She asks her what happened to Shin. Characters in Order of Appearance *You *Ei Sei *Kou *Shin mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *This chapter continues from the last chapter. *You has been summoned to attend to the king. *You is in the kings chambers. *You is very nervous and makes mistakes. *You tells Kou what happened. *Ei Sei was tired due to the war councils of the last days. *You tells that she has fallen in love with the king as well. Trivia *Bonus chapter was added in chapter 140. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Bonus Chapters